La Hache de Guerre
by Hachka
Summary: [Aventures] La veille de la bataille pour Castelblanc, alors que la menace pèse lourdement sur les esprits, Balthazar attend quelqu'un. Peut-être est-il enfin temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?


La vie est parfois étrange.

Depuis que je suis rentrée dans la vie active je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire (ni l'énergie, ni l'inspiration d'ailleurs). J'avais également arrêté de suivre Aventures, un peu déçue du remplacement de Théo par Mani.

Et puis un jour, je ne sais pas, quelque chose, et j'ai recommencé à regarder la saison 4 d'Aventures. Deux semaines plus tard je m'étais enquillé les 53 épisodes en me demandant pourquoi donc j'avais arrêté, le scénar de Fred c'est du petit lait, et j'étais dans les starting blocs pour me remettre dans la course.

C'est cela. Je me suis remise à la série _pile_ pour la sortie du dernier épisode et son épilogue. J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Et comme je ne peux faire ni l'un ni l'autre sans que mes colocs se foutent de ma gueule j'ai écris du slash. Chacun gère son deuil à sa façon, hein.

P.S : Après relecture, je me rends compte que je crache un peu sur Mani. Sachez que cela ne reflète pas du tout ma vision du personnage, il s'agit purement d'un ressort narratif.

* * *

 **La Hache de Guerre**

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de pierre froid, entouré de bougies et de cercles tracés à la craie de mauvais qualité, Bob essayait de méditer. La pièce, bien que meublée de manière spartiate, représentait un luxe que peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre une veille de bataille et le mage appréciait d'autant plus la gentillesse dont avait fait preuve Victoria en lui accordant des quartiers normalement réservés à l'état-major.

À l'extérieur, le camp commençait peu à peu à tomber dans le silence alors que les soldats, abrutis par l'alcool, sombrait dans un sommeil qu'ils espéraient sans rêves. Demain ils auraient à se battre aux côtés d'anciens ennemis pour reprendre leur propre ville, pour libérer leurs femmes et leurs enfants du joug d'un tyran fou et Bob savaient pertinemment que s'ils échouaient... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Un léger courant d'air fit vaciller les flammes des bougies et la lumière se refléta brièvement sur les deux verres posés sur la table. Celui qu'il avait offert à Tesla était encore presque plein et le liquide ambré prenait des allures d'or liquide dans la pénombre.

Si le mage se refusait d'envisager le pire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au scénario dans lequel ils sortaient victorieux et de ce qu'il se passerait après. Quand il s'était fait exclure de la Tour des Mages, il s'était jeté sur les routes en désespoir de cause, en quête d'un but. Il avait trouvé des compagnons tous aussi perdus que lui et s'était en partie ce qui les avaient liés si rapidement.

Aujourd'hui Grunlek était roi et seule la loyauté envers ses amis l'avait poussé à se lancer dans cette dernière bataille. Il était évident pour tout le monde que seul son retour sur le trône ramènerait la paix dans le royaume des nains.

Shin, qui n'avait ni souvenirs ni attaches s'était subitement découvert l'un et l'autre. Les bois l'appelaient, son regard était tourné vers le Nord depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Fort-Tigre.

Théo les avaient déjà quittés, Bob l'avait lu dans son regard le jour où Victoria lui avait demandé son assistance. Le paladin avait choisi de finalement endosser ses responsabilités et avait désormais une ville à sauver. Il ne reprendrait plus les routes avec eux.

Mani n'avait jamais été un aventurier. Il s'était attaché à leur groupe comme un chiot errant parce qu'on lui avait ordonné mais il tournerait les talons sans aucun regret si le vent décidait de le porter autre part.

Et lui, Balthazar Octavius Barbané, pyromage et demi-démon, avait peut-être un avenir à la Tour des Mages.

Il jeta un dernier regard au verre posé sur la table, hésitant à le consommer, mais il savait pertinemment que le visiteur qu'il attendait n'apprécierait pas que ses sens soient troublés. Il prit une inspiration et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Finalement, un bruit de bottes retentit dans le couloir. Un pas lourd mais décidé s'arrêta devant sa porte et la poignée tourna sans bruit. La politesse se perdait, songea le mage en se rappelant la manière tout aussi cavalière avec laquelle Tesla était rentrée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner quand la clé tourna dans la serrure, les enfermant tous les deux dans la petite pièce, ni quand son visiteur posa ses armes sur la table à grands renforts de grognements et de cliquetis.

\- Je t'attendais plus tôt, dit Bob en faisant jouer les flammèches du bout des doigts. Je me demande bien ce qui peut occuper un général jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Il avait voulu prendre un ton léger mais une pointe d'amertume et de ressentiment roula sur sa langue. Théo se campa devant lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Préparer une bataille, déjà, répondit-il en toisant le mage de toute sa hauteur. Vérifier que tous ces crétins connaissent leurs positions et ne se sont pas tapé dessus pour des histoire de mœurs, de religion ou de bière pas fraîche. Aller officiellement m'excuser auprès de Shin pour ce que mes ancêtres ont fait subir à son peuple. Aller faire des ronds de jambes auprès de la délégation naine parce que c'est pas parce que j'ai déjà sauvé la vie de leur nouveau roi un certain nombre de fois qu'ils vont soudainement devenir nos plus précieux alliés. Poser les bases d'une future alliance avec l'Empereur Franz en prévision de notre victoire sur les troupes de Lorimar. Oui, en temps que général, je suis assez occupé ces temps-ci.

\- Tu oublies le fricotage avec un autre groupe d'aventuriers, grommela Bob sans relever la tête.

L'inquisiteur leva les bras au ciel en soufflant un juron entre ses dents.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'étais venu ici pour m'excuser. J'étais prêt à ignorer tout ce qui s'est passé à Castelblanc et tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. J'étais prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Il saisit le mage par le col de sa tunique et le hissa sans effort apparent pour le mettre à sa hauteur. L'air de défi affiché sur le visage de Bob lui fit retrousser les lèvres dans un rictus.

Dans son armure resplendissante qui mettait en valeur sa carrure de guerrier, Théo était impressionnant. À côté de lui, dans sa tunique et ses robes cintrés, Bob paraissait frêle, prêt à plier à tout instant. Pourtant, les deux hommes se toisaient d'une hauteur égale, ni l'un ni l'autre décidé à baisser le regard.

\- Mais puisque tu n'es pas capable de passer outre ta jalousie injustifiée, continua le paladin en rapprochant encore leurs visages, peut-être veux-tu parler du fait que tu as confié le seul moyen de communication que nous avions à Mani, cet elfe vicieux que tu as rencontré hier?

Ils étaient maintenant tellement proches que Bob sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage.

\- Ou peut-être, éructa l'inquisiteur, veux-tu me raconter comment tu as failli mourir pendant les Jeux de la Fosse en prenant des risques injustifiés et que j'ai appris ça par Grunlek au détour d'une conversation ?

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Bob et ses yeux s'adoucirent brièvement. Théo relâcha son emprise sur ses vêtements, retrouvant une once de calme. Puis le mage ouvrit la bouche :

\- Qui est jaloux, maintenant ?

Un voile de fureur passa devant les yeux du guerrier. Avec un grognement de rage, il saisit le mage de nouveau au col et le plaqua contre la table. Le bouclier et l'épée qu'il avait posés là tombèrent au sol avec fracas, suivis de près par les verres qui se brisèrent en éclats, répandant leur contenu au sol.

La respiration coupée, Bob agita vainement ses jambes pour essayer de trouver un appui pour se redresser mais Théo se glissa entre ses cuisses et attrapa ses poignets d'une seule main, les plaquant contre la table au-dessus de sa tête. Épinglé comme un papillon sur un tableau de collectionneur, Bob laissa échapper un rire étranglé.

\- Tu es à moi, gronda le paladin au-dessus de lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir avant que je l'ordonne. J'ai fait le serment de te tuer et je compte bien le respecter.

Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que ses yeux paraissent presque noirs. Les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus sauvage et les muscles tendus sous son armure, Théo tenait plus de la bête que de l'homme.

Bob sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation, cette tension bestiale, cette alchimie brutale, cette excitation interdite qui ne rendait le plaisir que plus intense. Son démon s'agitait sous la surface, répondant à un appel pavlovien. Et, puisqu'il était incapable de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, il releva lentement la tête pour souffler dans l'oreille du paladin :

\- Et bien évidemment, cela n'a rien à voir avec un certain elfe au visage parfait.

\- Va te faire foutre, gronda Théo en agrippant violemment sa mâchoire.

Le baiser qui s'en suivit n'avait de sensuel que le nom, leurs dents s'entrechoquant dans un ballet brutal. La tête de Bob heurta le bois dur et Théo en profita pour plonger encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Le goût métallique du sang se mélangea bientôt à leur salive et le mage poussa un gémissement.

Théo passa une main dans le creux du dos du pyromage et le fit glisser sans ménagement jusqu'au bord de la table pour plaquer leur entrejambe l'une contre l'autre. L'armure ne lui permettait pas, à lui, de ressentir quoi que ce soit mais Bob, tremblant d'excitation, commença à onduler contre lui en haletant.

Le paladin enfouit sa figure dans le creux de son cou, sentant sous ses lèvres la veine jugulaire pulser avec fièvre.

\- Et ton elfe, est-ce qu'il te fait gémir comme je le fais ? demanda-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur la chair tendre.

\- N-non, répondit Bob dans un hoquet.

\- Est-ce que tu lui a avoué tes vices pervers ? Est-ce qu'il a deviné ce qu'il fallait te faire pour que tu deviennes une chienne en chaleur ? continua-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets et sa taille jusqu'au point de la douleur.

\- Non ! gémit le mage, les yeux fermés et les traits déformés par le désir.

Ses mouvements s'étaient faits irréguliers, son dos arqué pour profiter de la friction, son cou tendu dans un appel à la débauche.

\- Est-ce qu'il connaît si bien ton corps qu'il est capable de faire ça ? finit Théo dans un grognement rauque et planta ses dents dans la chair pâle du mage.

Bob poussa un cri étranglé et convulsa, ses hanches s'agitant de manière frénétique avant de retomber lourdement contre la surface brute.

Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce, uniquement interrompu de leurs respirations haletantes.

Théo se releva en premier. D'un air un peu coupable, il pressa sa main dans le cou du mage d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang et envoya une petite étincelle de magie de soin. Le liquide rouge se tarit mais la marque de ses dents, d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le violet, promettait déjà de marquer le pyromage pour plusieurs jours.

Les yeux toujours fermés et le corps alangui, Bob fit jouer les articulations de ses poignets qui commençaient également à tourner à l'écarlate. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il poussa un soupir de contentement.

\- Tu sais, fit-il après quelques secondes, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Mani et moi. Je pense même qu'il en pince pour Shin.

Théo émit un bruit de gorge à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'exaspération.

\- Je... je n'ai pas fricoté avec d'autres aventuriers, marmonna le paladin en se frottant la nuque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Bob entrouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant des canines pointues.

\- Évidemment que tu n'as pas fricoté avec d'autres aventuriers. Tu es l'homme le plus ridiculement loyal que je connaisse.

Théo cligna lentement des yeux, cette fois véritablement surpris.

\- Attend, c'était quoi alors cette scène ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout, répondit le mage en se redressant lascivement sur ses coudes.

\- Mais tu-

Le paladin s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte, avant de laisser échapper un bref éclat de rire.

\- J'y crois pas, reprit-il en secouant la tête. Tout ça pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- Théo, répondit Bob avec tout le sérieux du monde. Trois mois d'abstinence avec une couche de jalousie saupoudrée d'inquiétude ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas en profiter ?

Pour appuyer son propos il leva sa main droite où la marque des doigts de l'inquisiteur était clairement visible.

Théo, dont l'érection était toujours bien présente, emprisonnée dans son armure, déglutit bruyamment.

\- Et maintenant, fit le demi-démon en accrochant son regard, que dirais-tu de te déshabiller et _d'enterrer ta hache de guerre_ ?

* * *

Hu.

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une certain continuité dans mon pairing. Je pense que les versions slash de "Le Bordel", "Le banquet du Désert" et "La Hache de Guerre" pourraient fonctionner comme une suite logique.

A part que ce coup ci, on "entre" directement dans le vif du sujet. Ou pas. Hue hue. Calembour. Je vais aller me recoucher.


End file.
